


The Dreadlocked Piper of Atlantis

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Lifting Spirits, Music Crosses all Barriers, Secret Talents, The Softer Side of Ronon, Uniting Atlantis, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things my friends here at Atlantis don't know about me. I keep some of those things secret out of necessity, but some of them are just waiting to come out when the time is right. I have told Teyla so many stories and things, but others I keep to myself; I don't want people to think any less of me for some of my lesser known talents. I am more than a soldier, more than an Atlantean. I am an artist, a writer, a poet and so much more. I found no time for these things while I was running, but now, I can take up my charcoals and draw again. I can let the words flow from my mind and fill the pages of my rough, leather-bound journal. I can remember the good days and forget the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are many things my friends here at Atlantis don't know about me. I keep some of those things secret out of necessity, but some of them are just waiting to come out when the time is right. I have told Teyla so many stories and things, but others I keep to myself; I don't want people to think any less of me for some of my lesser known talents. I am more than a soldier, more than an Atlantean. I am an artist, a writer, a poet and so much more. I found no time for these things while I was running, but now, I can take up my charcoals and draw again. I can let the words flow from my mind and fill the pages of my rough, leather-bound journal. I can remember the good days and forget the bad. 

~%~%~%~%~%~

Ronon grinned as he closed his journal and packed it carefully into his bag. The team had a mission, and they were heading off-world for a week so McKay could investigate some new shield technology they had found. The people of M2R-639 were really quite nice and had graciously allowed them to come and stay as long as they needed. Ronon couldn't argue with that, it would be a nice change of pace. Dr Beckett was coming along too, he wanted to see what the medical facilities were like and offer his help if necessary. From what Ronon remembered of the place, he had a feeling Beckett would be the one learning. 

When he walked into the Gateroom, Teyla was the only other member of his team there.  
'Morning Ronon. Have you seen the rest of the team?' she asked, walking over to him.  
'No, I haven’t seen any of them. Have they made any appearance here at all?' he replied, shrugging slightly.  
'Not a sign and we are starting to run late.' she added with a sigh.  
'Great, just great.' Ronon uttered before taking a seat on the steps to wait. Teyla shrugged as she sat down beside him.

He was getting well and truly bored as the time ticked by. With a tiny sigh, he rolled on leg of his pants up and withdrew a long, thin item, wrapped neatly in a piece of roughly spun fabric. Teyla watched with interest as Ronon unwrapped the item, revealing a beautifully carved metal pipe of sorts. He lovingly wiped it over with the cloth, smiling softly.  
'What is that Ronon, if I may ask?' she asked softly, looking at the item still.  
'My people called them Merlits. They are a traditional Satedan musical instrument. This one is a family heirloom; I'm the ninth to have it and I almost lost it when the Wraith took me. I had just enough time to return home and grab it before I left, running for my life. If you like, I could play you something.' he replied, tucking the fabric into his belt before resting both hands gently on the instrument. It looked very similar to a flute, but it was shorter and when played, produced a sound that combined the magic of the flute and the piccolo.  
'I would like that.' she added softly, smiling more now. Ronon smiled softly as he brought the delicate instrument up to his mouth and beginning to play. It had been many years since he had played anything complex but as he played, he could feel it come back to him slowly but surely. 

Everyone who heard the soft music turned to look, some doing double takes when the realised it was Ronon. He swayed in time with the music, eyes closed as the notes wrapped around everyone who heard, catching them up in the song. It was so sweet in beautiful as it weaved its magic and seemed to take on a life of its own. 

Ronon was lost in his own little world, the old songs flowing from his heart to his fingers and out into the room. Nothing else mattered as he played the sweet love song he had used to catch Melena's heart so many years ago. He turned slightly on the step to look at Teyla, watching her expression as she was swept into the song. The acoustics in the Gateroom picked up every note and sent them on, lifting the song to everyone around, but that didn't matter to him. This was one secret he couldn't keep any more. It was begging to be released and now it was free to share its magic with everyone who heard it.

Up in the control room, Dr Weir turned to Chuck and grinned.  
'Can you put him on city wide?' she asked softly. He nodded and tapped away at the keyboard in front of him, filling the city with the soft notes. Everyone paused it their work and turned to listen, stunned into silence. It was beautiful; bringing smiles to everyone it touched.

Ronon smiled as the song slowly died away then jumped slightly as everyone in the Gateroom burst into applause simultaneously. He looked up and nodded, lifting one hand in thanks.  
'Can you please play us some more?' Weir asked from where she stood on the balcony.  
'I can manage that. Try this one.' Ronon replied before he started in to a much livelier piece, full of fun and excitement. It danced around the Gateroom and whirled down the corridors, inviting people to play. 

~%~%~%~%~%~

By the time Sheppard, McKay and Beckett arrived; Ronon had just finished his second piece. Teyla smiled and waved them over.  
'Tell us Ronon, what were those two pieces?' she asked. Ronon grinned as he carefully wiped the instrument down.  
'The first one was 'My Sweet Love', a Satedan courtship song. I played it for Melena when I first laid eyes on her. She was hooked from that moment. The second one is a Satedan celebration song 'Come, Dance With Me Under The Moon' I haven't played either song in many years so I'm more than a little surprised I remember them both perfectly.' he replied with a shrug as he rewrapped it and tucked it safely in his bag before removing the retaining strap from around his leg.  
'Aye, they were beautiful. I had no idea ye could play a musical instrument.' Carson agreed, leaning casually nearby.  
'You heard that too?' Ronon asked, looking up suddenly.  
'Everyone heard that. You were on city wide from about half way through the first piece.' Weir replied with a grin.  
'I see. Are you ready to go now?' Ronon added, turning back to Sheppard and McKay.  
'Yeah, we're ready to go. Sorry we're late, McKay slept in.' Sheppard replied with a shrug. Ronon nodded and rose; checking his bag again to make sure the Merlit was safely tucked inside.  
'All right, have fun and be careful, see you in a week.' Weir called as Chuck dialled the gate.  
'Don't do anything I wouldn't.' Sheppard replied before leading the group through the gate.


	2. One Week Later

The away team grinned as they returned to Atlantis, Ronon carrying his Merlit in his hand. As soon as they were clear, he brought it up again, sending a lively melody through the Gateroom again. Carson grinned as he took Teyla by the hand and led her away from the group a couple of paces before they fell into the rhythm and danced, stumbling slightly over the new moves occasionally. Ronon grinned as he played; nodding as they finally got it right and swept away, laughing as they danced. He'd spent the week teaching his friends a few Satedan dances, but so far, this was the only one they had truly mastered. It was anther celebration song 'Forever Satedan'. He couldn't keep still as the music weaved around them and he was soon spinning around the room, the music growing in volume and starting to draw a crowd. 

No one said a word as the music died away and the dancers stopped. Then, as one, the gathered crowd erupted into wild applause and cheering. Ronon beamed with pride before moving forward to take Teyla's free hand and as one the trio bowed deeply to their audience.  
'I'm guessing everything went well.' Weir called when the applause died down.  
'Yeah, everything went just fine. At least, I think it did.' Ronon replied, turning back to McKay.  
'Yes, everything went just fine. Apart from them being very protective of their medical abilities.' McKay added with a sigh.  
'Do you mean to tell me you weren't paying attention to what was happening with Dr McKay's research?' Weir asked, coming down the steps to stand before Ronon.  
'No, I was a little preoccupied with teaching Teyla and Dr Beckett the dance that goes with 'Forever Satedan'.' Ronon replied with a shrug.  
'When they said they weren't interested in sharing any of their medical knowledge with me, I returned to the house we were staying in. By about the third day I was starting to get a wee bit bored, so Ronon came up with a brilliant idea to keep my mind occupied. We asked if Teyla would mind joining in and she was only too happy to oblige. We spent the rest of the time learning that dance and making sure we remembered it just right.' Carson explained, taking his pack back from Sheppard.  
'I didn't mind sticking with Rodney, it was interesting and we were never out of radio contact.' Sheppard added, nodding quickly.  
'Very well, I'd like to see you three in my office in half an hour.' Weir replied before turning and walking off. Ronon shrugged at Teyla before heading to his quarters.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Weir and Beckett were already in her office by the time Ronon and Teyla walked in. Ronon's hair was still slightly damp from his shower, but apart from that, he was completely presentable.  
'What put this idea into your head Ronon?' Weir asked, she didn't sound annoyed, more curious.  
'Well, now that I have revealed that yes I can play the Merlit, I figured I should try and teach a couple of people the dance that goes along with a song. 'Forever Satedan', it seemed like a good idea at the time but if you don't agree I won't teach them any more.' Ronon replied, patting the new pouch that hung on his belt.  
'On the contrary, you've given me a wonderful idea for some time in the future.' Weir admitted, grinning now.  
'Oh, and what might that be?' Beckett asked quickly from his usual place over by the wall.  
'I was thinking we could set up a stage and plenty of seating somewhere and have a talent show of sorts. I'm sure Ronon isn't the only one with musical abilities around here.' Weir explained, smiling softly.  
'That could be fun. I'll have to put in a lot of practise, but I could probably come up with something amazing.' Ronon replied, thinking it over.  
'Aye, it could be verra interesting indeed.' Carson agreed, smiling softly. Teyla just nodded, already thinking it over. There were so many possibilities, all of them good.  
'Then it's settled. I'll put out notices tomorrow, giving the date for the monthly day off in two months time.' Weir nodded as the others turned and left, thinking about their options.


	3. Two Months Later

All those not participating in the talent show were chatting idly as they headed out onto the northern pier and took their seats, wondering exactly what they might see during the night. There had been various rumours around the base of things people had seen, but no one knew who to believe. 

Backstage, the performers were all trying to relax and focus on their varied performances. Ronon, Teyla and Beckett were off in one corner, going over their shared routine one last time.  
'Come on Carson, chin up…better.' Ronon added softly as they moved through the last few steps of the trickiest section of the dance. Right in the middle, the pace picked up and the woman had to trust her partner to not only throw her into the air but to catch her safely again without missing a beat. It hadn't been Carson's strong point so far, but now, he'd mastered it. Chuck, the MC for the night, grinned as he walked up to Ronon.  
'You're starting the show so be ready.' he uttered. Ronon nodded, still watching Carson and Teyla as they danced.  
'I'll be ready, just give me the signal.' he replied as they stopped and turned to him.  
'That was great you two. I don't know when our performance is on, so be ready to go either way.' he added before turning and yanking on his new jacket. The Athosians had been hard at work on it for the past two months, but now, as he pulled it on carefully he couldn't help but smile at the fit. It was just tight enough around his upper arms to be comfortable and there was enough extra fabric in the back to give him full movement. The sleeves billowed out at the elbows into loose and flowing sleeves that ended just below the wrist. It hung down to just below his hips, the paleness of the leather setting off the rest of his dark outfit just nicely.  
'Alright, the starting set will be Ronon, Teyla and Dr Beckett's solos. The listing is over on the wall there.' Chuck added, pointing to the left wall, just near Ronon. Carson nodded and hurried over to his own gear, gathering up one of the bundles before slipping into the changing room. Teyla gathered up her outfit as well before vanishing into another one.

She was the first to emerge in a beautiful sky blue dress with long flowing sleeves and a floor length hem.  
'You look absolutely stunning.' Ronon uttered as they headed towards the front of the group. Carson joined them a few minutes later in his traditional dress, carrying a large sword in one hand and a wooden case in the other.  
'Ronon, a little help please.' Carson uttered, setting the case down. Ronon nodded and took the sword, holding it into place against Carson's back as the Scot buckled it securely into place.  
'I didn't know you had a sword.' Ronon uttered, eyes drawn to the weapon.  
'Och lad, this is nae just a sword. It's a Claymore, the traditional sword of Scotland. Ye can have a look at it later.' Carson replied, opening the case and bringing out something completely unlike anything Ronon had ever seen before.  
'What is that?' Teyla asked, looking it think over carefully.  
'Ah, these are called bagpipes, another typically Scottish thing. They produce a sound unlike anything ye've every heard before, I'll bet.' Carson explained with a grin as Chuck stepped out onto the stage.  
'Good evening everyone. Tonight is a special night for us all so may I welcome you all to the very first Atlantis talent show. We have quite a list of acts for you tonight, so let's get started. Up first we have a man of many talents, warrior, athlete and now musician. Put your hands together for Ronon!' he called, moving aside as the crowd cheered. Ronon grinned as he strode out onto the stage, his Merlit already in his hands. He held up his hands to silence the crowd before he spoke.  
'Tonight my friends, I offer you a song that is very near to my heart and to the hearts of every Satedan, wherever they may be. We simply called it The Satedan Sacred Song.' he called before he brought the Merlit to his mouth and started to play. It started softly, slowly, licking around the crowd, urging them into silence. Then it eased up, lifting high above them and echoing around the structure and through the crowd. Music and musician sang together of hope and honour, love and loyalty but above all, a desire for peace. They sang of family and friends, wide deserts and beautiful cities and the many people of Sateda. The music danced amongst the crowd as it increased in tempo, lifting high into the stars above, as though it was trying to return home. It showed no desperation or pain as it swirled around them, but lifted with power as it pushed on, soaring around and sweeping the crowd into the tune as it played around them.

Rapturous applause filled the air as the last notes died away and slowly, Ronon smiled. He carefully tucked his Merlit back into its pouch before taking a deep bow and walking away, still smiling.  
'Wow that was amazing.' Sheppard breathed as Ronon passed him.  
'Thanks, it's been too long since I tried to play that song. It felt good.' Ronon replied before taking his seat and pulling out the instrument, cleaning it carefully as Chuck moved back to the microphone.  
'Wow that was incredible. I don't think we're going to see anyone top that performance in a hurry. Next up we have a woman that many of us know fairly well. She has been on Atlantis almost as long as we have. Let's here it for our own Teyla!' the crowd cheered as Teyla strode out onto the stage, smiled kindly and started to sing. Ronon didn't recognise the song, but something inside told him that this was a very special song. It spoke of her people, brave and proud.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Teyla couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face as she walked back stage again to the sounds of wild applause.  
'That was beautiful Teyla.' Ronon called softly as she walked over and sat beside him.  
'Thank you Ronon. Your song was quite amazing as well.' she replied softly, settling back, eyes drifting closed.  
'Thanks. You should probably get changed so you can get comfortable in your other outfit.' Ronon added before rising and shucking his coat, hanging it up neatly before removing the Merlit pouch from his belt and safely hiding it away inside. He then buckled his sword into place on his back and started stretching, knowing that his next performance was the sword dance that Zelenka had suggested after watching him practise one morning. Ronon had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea.   
'Wow, two brilliant acts to start off with, can we really keep this up? Next up we have something a little different.' Ronon could see that Carson was a little nervous and he navigated the crowd to stand beside him.  
'Relax Doc, you'll be just fine. Don't give the previous performances any thought, just get out there and do your best.' Ronon uttered as Chuck wrapped up his introduction.  
'Put your hands together for Carson.' the Scot smiled at Ronon quickly before striding out onto the stage. He tried to ignore the various wolf whistles from the audience, but he did still go slightly red. He shrugged it off before he brought the mouthpiece up, tucked the bag into place properly and started playing, letting the music take him home again.

As the first notes echoed across the area, Teyla and Ronon swapped a look, slightly worried at the sounds coming from Carson's instrument.  
'What is that?' Ronon asked as he walked over to her.  
'Do not ask me, I have never heard anything like it before.' she replied, shrugging slightly.  
'We should still be supportive of him, even if we don't truly understand the whole idea.' he suggested, glancing over towards the stage.  
'That sounds like a very good idea. It can not be easy to face that crowd with such an instrument.' Teyla agreed, nodding slowly.

On stage, Carson grinned as the last notes died away, replaced by abundant applause.  
'thank ye.' he called before turning and walking off stage, head held high, chest puffed out with pride. Ronon looked up as Carson walked over and carefully tucked his bagpipes back into their case.  
'That was very good Dr Beckett.' Teyla called, smiling sincerely.  
'Yeah, and truly fascinating.' Ronon added, pulling on his boots.  
'Thanks to ye both. Sorry if it startled ye, the bagpipes can be a little unnerving the first time ye hear them.' Carson replied with a shrug.  
'Yes, we, uh, noticed that. We weren't too sure about what to make of the music.' Ronon admitted with a grin.  
'Completely understandable. Would you mind?' Carson chuckled as Ronon helped him to unbuckle to sword again before Carson went to change into his second outfit for the night. Ronon couldn't help but admire the fine construction of the blade in his hands. Sure, it was a lot heavier than his, but as he held it, he started to get a feel for the power it held within.  
'It's alright, ye can draw it.' Carson called softly as he emerged; neatly fording up his tartans and tucking them back in his bag. Ronon nodded before moving well away from everyone and gently easing the blade from its scabbard. He stared at the blade for a few minutes, as though mesmerised by its beauty.  
'Never have I held such a majestic weapon.' he uttered, carefully giving it an experimental swing. Carson just grinned, watching as the claymore weaved its magic around Ronon, much as it had done to him so many years ago.


	4. Two Hours Later

Ronon bounced lightly on his feet as Radek finished his performance on the piano accordion. So far they had seem Weir on the keyboard, Sheppard on the harmonica, McKay doing stand-up comedy, Lorne on the guitar and Cadman on the harp as well as a whole host of other things from acrobatic Marines to Shakespearian quoting scientists. Now, as Radek walked off stage, Ronon knew it was time to mesmerise the audience again, but instead of his music, he had a sword in his hand.  
'Now, let me welcome back to the stage for his second performance. First he wowed us with his music, now be amazed by his skills with his chosen weapon. Let's hear it once more for Ronon!' the crowd went nuts as Ronon sheathed his sword and strode onto the stage, nodding to Chuck to take the microphone and stand with him as he walked away. 

He waited until the crowd had fallen completely silent before he moved. The sword was in his hands before anyone knew it and slowly he started. He wanted them to see him move before they were lost in the motions. He moved with such grace and yet with undeniable power. Everyone watched him, completely mesmerised as he moved. Ronon moved to the right just a touch and sent the light dancing across the cowed, flashing and dancing across their faces as they watched him, jaws agape at the amazing sight before them.

He slowed again before returning his sword to its holster and bowing. The crowd was silent for a few seconds before they burst into loud applause, interspaces with whistles and cheers. He smiled before walking off stage, removing his sword and shrugging back into his jacket. They had a few minutes before their final act, but he wanted to be ready.  
'My friends, next up we have something that I certainly wasn't expecting. Let's hear it again for Radek and Laura.' even Ronon turned to look as the pair walked out onto the stage. Laura was dressed in a beautiful satin dressing gown, fishnet stockings and high heels. The gown and shoes were of bright red and the shoes glistened as she walked. Radek was dressed in a simple black suit, a top hat perched on his head. Laura smiled sweetly as she undid the gown, letting it hang loosely from her shoulders, revealing some very sensuous lingerie. Ronon blinked stupidly, not quite sure what to make of this.  
'Stop drooling you Neanderthal.' McKay hissed, elbowing him sharply in the ribs.  
'I wasn't drooling McKay. What are they doing?' Ronon replied, glaring at the smaller man as Laura took the second mike from Chuck and Radek started in on their performance.  
'Love is a many splendid thing,'  
'Wha?' Laura replied, turning to stare at him.  
'Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.'  
'Please, don't start that again.' she insisted, sighing softly.  
'All you need is love.' Radek pushed, moving towards her  
'A girl had got to eat' she replied, moving back again.  
'All you need is love'  
'She'll end up on the street'  
'All you need is love'  
'Love is just a game' she snapped, turning back to the audience. Ronon watched on as the song climbed onwards and upwards, gathering pace and strength as they sang, winding the song around the audience and other performers alike.  
'Why is Lieutenant Cadman dressed like that?' Teyla asked, looking over at Beckett.  
'She's playing one of the roles from a movie called Moulin Rouge. She's a French lady of the night and Radek is playing the role of a poor playwright. He's in love with her, but she doesn't love him back. Someone might have the movie so ye can borrow it and watch it. I haven't seen it in a long time, so I don't really remember what happens.' Carson explained quietly, drawn to their performance. 

On and on they went, drawing closer until they were holding hands, moving slowing into hold each other close around the microphone on the stand and then, as the last notes died away, they kissed. From the audience's angle, it looked like a proper pash, but from where Ronon was standing, he could see that Cadman had slipped her hand in between, so they were both kissing it. He could help but grin as they broke apart and bowed before heading off stage to rapturous applause. Chuck took a moment to compose himself before walking over to the mike again.  
'Wow that was breathtaking. Now, to finish up the entertainment for tonight, I'd like to welcome three of our performers back to the stage. Let's here it again for Ronon, Carson and Teyla!' the applause bubbled up in another wave as Carson and Teyla held hands and walked out, looking every bit like a Satedan couple. Carson was in traditional soft brown trousers and a long sleeved white shirt. This was topped by a soft blue waist coat and even though they weren't traditional, combat boots. Ronon hadn't been able to find a proper pair of boots. Teyla was in a floor length white dress with short sleeves. The top half was figure hugging, flaring out into a wide skirt as it reached her hips. Ronon followed them, back in his original outfit. He took the spare mike from Chuck and smiled.  
'Let's wrap this show up on a high note. Teyla and Carson have been practising this dance for nine weeks and to be totally honest, they've completely nailed it. So sit back, relax and enjoy Forever Satedan.' Ronon called before handing the mic back. He moved back a few steps as Teyla and Carson took centre stage. Ronon nodded to them before he started to play. Teyla and Carson bowed slightly to each other before they took hands and started to dance. It was a lively tune, fast and fun. Teyla smiled as she moved into Carson's arms, letting him take control and lead the dance as the music climbed higher, soaring over head with a merry chorus. 

Just as it reached it's climax and held there, reverberating around the structure, Carson shifted his grip on Teyla and launched her straight up. He kept both eyes locked on her as she soared upwards before she started returning. Carson hadn't stopped moving and now, as she neared the stage again, he was back in place, catching her lightly and spinning off again, enthralling the audience completely as they danced around the stage, smiling and laughing. Ronon nodded proudly, they'd done it to perfection. Round and round, faster and faster it whirled, the notes whipping up and around the crowd, drawing them in close and holding them there.

As they wound down again, the music softened and Chuck hustled the mic over, holding it just below the instrument. Teyla and Carson slowed with the music, sweeping around the stage in what could only be compared to a waltz. Both were smiling softly, looking every bit like a loving couple, happy and safe back home. A sweet little trilling scale finished the song and Carson smiled as he released Teyla, moving to stand beside her as Ronon walked over to join them. He took Teyla's other hand and they bowed to huge applause and wild cheering from the crowd.  
'That was fun.' Teyla uttered softly as the rest of the performers came out to take their final bows.  
'Aye that it was.' Carson agreed as Weir took his free hand.   
'Thanks you two. Nice job Radek.' Ronon replied as Radek moved to stand beside him.  
'Thank you, that was impressive too.' Radek added as the entire cast bowed again, sharing huge grins. Weir then broke away and took the mic.  
'That's it folks. I'd like to thank Chuck for being our MC and you all for coming out here to watch the show. Most of all, I'd like to thank my fellow performers, without you, this would never have happened. Hopefully next time, we'll get a few more new acts.' she called before handing the microphone back and heading off stage, back to her quarters. Ronon nodded and headed off with the rest of the performers, discussing the different acts.


	5. Several Months Later

Ronon had often spent hours sitting quietly on the balcony of his room, playing his Merlit. No one knew what he was up to until one day, about five months after the first talent show; he walked into Weir's office.  
'Dr Weir, I've got something to show you.' he said, smiling slightly.  
'Of course, what is it Ronon?' she asked, looking up from her computer. Ronon set several pages of music on her desk, smiling proudly.  
'It’s a song I've been working on for a while now, ever since the talent show actually. I call it 'Atlantis, Our Home'.' he explained, watching as Weir looked tha pages over, nodding slowly.  
'Would you play it for me?' she asked finally, looking up at him.  
'Actually, I was hoping we could run it through the PA so everyone can hear it. I've been doing a lot of research on this one and hopefully, people will be able to pick up little sections of familiar songs from their own homes.' Ronon replied, shrugging slightly.  
'That sounds wonderful Ronon. Very well, let's get you on city wide.' Weir nodded as she rose and headed through to the control room.  
'Chuck, Ronon's got a new song to share. You know what to do.' she called, grinning softly. Chuck nodded and quickly set up everything, including an extra mike, just at the right height. Ronon waited until Chuck nodded before he started to play. Slowly the music built through the city, earning smiles as people stopped what they were doing and turned to look and to listen. It swirled through the base like a child, laughing and free. 

Down in the infirmary, Carson looked up from where he was working on the endless pile of paperwork and smiled softly as a familiar tune swept around him.   
'Thank ye Ronon.' he uttered, listening to the different sound of 'My Heart's in the Highlands'. Slowly, it changed, but still he listened, hoping to catch another song he knew.

The next section grabbed many peoples attention, stopping them all in their tracks as the familiar melody of 'God Bless America' echoed through the base. Sheppard lowered his fighting sticks and smiled softly, forgetting all about the sparing mach with Teyla he was currently involved in.  
'Thanks Ronon that means a lot, to us all.' he uttered, sighing softly as he remembered his home. His sentiment was echoed through the base as people remembered their homes, scattered across the country.

One of the Marines and a few of the scientists were the next group to stop, their attention drawn to a haunting song that so many Irish sons and daughters knew so well; 'Amhrán na BhFiann', 'The Solder's Song'. The young Marine smiled as he wiped a single tear from his eye, remembering the way his father used to sing the song.  
'Go raibh maith agat Ronon.' he added softly, nodding slowly. His friends stared at him, shocked expressions on their faces. He just shrugged and went on listening, no longer giving a rats about what they thought.

Radek was giving half an ear to the music, but they ground to a halt as Miko turned and looked up, her eyes glistening just slightly. Even if no one else recognised the song, she knew it very well. It was 'The March of the Volunteers', China's national anthem.   
'What is it?' one of the others asked softly but she ignored him.  
'Xiexiè Ronon.' she whispered, touched by a stranger in a way she had never expected.

Teyla smiled as she blocked Sheppard's next move. The song changed again, blending seamlessly together. This time it was her turn to freeze and turn to stare at up the speaker in the wall and beyond to the musician playing a tribute to all those he knew.  
'Ronon, you truly are a master musician. Thank you my brave friend.' she uttered, bowing her head slightly.  
'That he is.' Sheppard agreed, moving to stand beside her.  
'Come, we should go to the Gateroom.' she added. He nodded and set his sticks down before following her from the room.

McKay looked up next, hands frozen above the keyboard as the music changed again. He smiled softly and rose, joining the out rush of scientists, heading for the Gateroom.  
'Thank you Ronon, thank you so much.' he uttered as they jogged, the familiar refrain of 'O, Canada' spreading around them

Through out the base, people were heading towards the Gateroom, soldiers, and scientists all moving together. This song called to them, pulled them together like nothing else could as it changed again, evolving into another song as it called to them. Radek's second smiled as she walked, instantly recognising 'Deutschlandlied', 'Song of Germany', Germany's national anthem.  
'Danke schön Ronon, you truly are one of a kind.' she added, brimming with pride as she moved with the group.

Ronon had no idea they were coming as the music changed again, earning soft smiles from some of the staff around him. They may have been a minority group on the base, but to hear Ronon playing 'God Save The Queen' was just magical.  
'Thank you Ronon, from all of us.' Peter Grodin uttered, chest puffed with national pride. Ronon nodded in reply as he kept playing, letting the notes swarm around him and flow through the base. The songs blended so well together that Peter barely registered the song had changed until it swept around him. A young woman looked up from her station and grinned. 'La Marseillaise', 'The Song of Marseille' sounded so beautiful as he played, letting the music say more than he could ever say.  
'Merci Ronon.' she chirped, blushing slightly. Ronon winked before spinning the song onto the next section, 

Radek smiled with pride as finally he recognised something. 'Kde Domov Můj?' his national anthem. In English the translation would be 'Where Is My Home?'   
'Ah, thank you Ronon.' he uttered, surging forward with the crowd.

Dr Weir watched in amazement as people started piling into the Gateroom, looking up at the control room. She smiled with pride, watching as everyone gathered together, arms around their friends, looking up as Ronon played, weaving his magic. They didn't group in their cultural groups, Americans stood beside Chinese, Irish and Canadian stood shoulder to shoulder. Everything else was laid aside; they were one people, standing together under the banner of Atlantis. She nodded to everyone in the control room, waving them to join the rest of the group in the Gateroom.  
'Ronon, step out onto the balcony and play, you need to see what your song has created.' she encouraged, picking up the microphone and slowly moving towards the balcony. Ronon stared at her for a second, before stopping and moving out onto the balcony. He looked down at the crowd and smiled, but raised a hand when they started to clap.  
'I'm not finished yet.' he explained before starting again, almost exactly where he left off. Radek nodded slowly, his mind drifting home as slowly the tune changed one last time reverting to a song that blended just perfectly with everything else he had played 'The Satedan Sacred Song.'. It filled the room, echoing through the base, rising and falling in the hearts of the people standing below him. All eyes were on Ronon as the song drifted back full circle, repeating the first few lines of the whole song, rising and falling like the waves that lapped against Atlantis every day.

Finally, he lowered the Merlit and smiled as the crowd erupted into deafening applause and wild cheers in many different languages. Ronon just smiled, proud that his gift had brought his friends together again, one people, despite their many and varied backgrounds.


End file.
